Songbird
by Smileyky
Summary: Bella Hale is your typical country girl. Jasper Cullen is a major player. What happens when Jasper finds himself falling for Bella? What if Bella tries to fight her feelings for him by going to another? ALL HUMAN! Jasper/Bella pairing mostly


**Hey ya'll! This is my first fic so don't hate and please review! Well this is a Jasper/Bella story ALL HUMAN! So if you prefer supernatural stuff this is not the story for you! And if you don't like it please don't leave hate comments! That's just pointless! So here's my first chapter and I hope you like it!**

BPOV

I woke up at the crack of dawn to my brother banging on my door.

"Bellsie wake up! It's your turn to feed the chickens!" He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. My parents had moved to Forks, Washington a year ago when my dad got a new job, and since I hadn't wanted to leave our little Texas town, I had moved in with my brother Emmet and his wife Rosalie. They were nice enough, but sickeningly in love. They were nineteen and barely making it by. Emmett worked at a construction company while Rosalie worked as a teacher's aide. I wasn't much help in the money department, as I am only seventeen and still in high school.

"Bella hurry up! You need to finish your chores before school!" He yelled again. I rolled out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, a button up shirt and my boots and headed outside. I did my chores quickly so I would have time to walk to school.

I met up with my best friend Charlotte and her boyfriend, and my cousin, Peter about halfway to school. Charlotte grabbed my arm.

"Guess what?!" she squealed. Charlotte got excited about the littlest things. I looked at her to indicate I was listening.

"You're no fun! You're supposed to guess!" she pouted. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Fine I'll tell you anyway. You know the Cullen's right? My cousins and aunt and uncle? Well they're moving here! Can you believe it?" she said excitedly. Peter got a grin on his face. Jasper was his best friend. I hadn't met any of the Cullen's yet. I always seemed to be out of town when they visited.

"Oh cool I finally get to meet them! When are they coming down?" I asked her.

"In two weeks! I can't wait!" she yelled and skipped ahead of us into the building.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

I was trying to sleep when Charlotte barreled into my room and jumped on me.

"Ow! Charlotte what the hell! I was trying to sleep!" I hissed at her.

"Sorry! But they're here! You have to come with me to see them!" she squealed.

"Shut up! You're going to wake Rose and Em! You know they like to sleep in," I shushed her. She smiled sheepishly and crawled off me. I threw on some shorts and a tank top and followed her out the door, leaving a note for Emmett telling him I was with Char. The Cullen's new house was really close to mine, right in the middle of me and Charlotte's houses. It was the biggest one in town, which didn't surprise me because according to Charlotte they were super rich and lived very luxuriously.

Char ran right into the house, not bothering to knock. I followed her and found her and her aunt in the kitchen.

"Aunt Esme this is my bestest friend EVER, Bella Hale," She introduced me. I smiled at her.

"It's great to finally meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said politely. She laughed.

"Please darling, call me Esme," she said warmly. I like her already.

"Where's uncle Carlisle?" Charlotte asked after a bit.

"He's getting settled at the hospital," Esme replied. While Charlotte caught up with her aunt, I looked around. The house really was beautiful. It was very modern and stylish. The walls were all painted a bright white color, and the furniture matched it. Everything was so clean looking, I was almost afraid to touch it. They had a gorgeous flower bed out front and a barn out back that I assumed would never be used, seeing how they lived right now. I loved this house, but I preferred the warm colors and homely feel of my own house.

I broke out of my thoughts and tuned back in to the conversation as I heard footsteps descending the stairs. I looked to the kitchen door as a head of bright copper appeared.

"Eddie!" Char squealed and leapt into his arms. He hugged her and looked over her shoulder at me.

"You must be Bella," he smiled. He was incredibly handsome. He was tall, but very well filled out, with deep green eyes that were looking straight into mine.

"And I'm gonna assume you're Edward," I smiled back.

"You assume correctly," he replied. I blushed under his stare and turned away.

"Where's Jasper?" Esme asked Edward.

"He's out in the barn. I have no idea what he could be doing out there though. He told me to leave him alone for a while. He's been pretty moody if you ask me," Edward answered.

"We'll go check on him! It'll give me a chance to say hi and Bella can meet him!" Charlotte told them as she pulled me out the door.

"Be careful what you say though! As I said earlier, he's been pretty moody lately!" Edward yelled after us. Charlotte rolled her eyes and ran towards the barn with me in tow. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Jasper!" she yelled. I looked around and saw a head of blond curls descending the stairs. As he turned I saw his face and held in a gasp. He was absolutely gorgeous! His curls were a beautiful honey blond and his features were pretty much perfect. He had a strong, chiseled jaw and gorgeous lips that had me fantasizing.

"Char!" he smiled a dazzling smile. She ran over and hugged him, then turned to me.

"And this is my Bellsieboo," Charlotte grinned. Jasper turned his smile to me and I was immediately lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Ahh the famous Bella! Char never shuts up about you ya know! It's great to finally meet you," he told me.

"Yeah you to!" I replied a little breathlessly

"I guess I better go help Edward unpack," Jasper said and his smile faded. Char waved as he exited the barn.

"So?" She turned to me once he was gone.

"He's ok," I replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok? I'm pretty sure you think he's a little more than ok," Char winked at me and skipped out of the barn.

JPOV

I didn't want to move. Yeah I was excited about seeing Char and Peter, but what about my life here? My parents didn't even have a valid reason for moving. My dad's old job was fine and he didn't get transferred or anything. The move came out of the blue.

The only thing I liked about this new house was the barn. I knew already that most of my time would be spent in here. In fact this is where I am right now as my mom and brother are busy unpacking. I feel bad for ditching them, but I needed to think. And I knew Char would be here as soon as she heard that we were here so I needed to get out of my bad mood before she showed up.

Char is my only girl cousin. We had a humongous family of boys, so it was nice to have Char there as kind of a little sister. All us boys adored her and would do pretty much anything for her.

I heard my name being called from the first floor of the barn and I sighed as I began descending the stairs. Once I got to the bottom, I turned around and was met with the sight of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had waist length mahogany hair that shined, even in the dim light of the barn. Her features were delicate, with wide almond eyes, slightly upturned nose and full, pink lips. She had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks. I pulled my eyes away from her to hug Char. She introduced the girl as Bella. I smiled as my eyes met her beautiful chocolate ones. It took a lot of effort to pull myself away, but I figured I had to go help unpack. All I could think about as I walked towards my new house was how much I hoped she would be hanging around here a lot. I wanted to get to know her better.

**Ok kinda short I know but I don't have a lot time so I have to end it there! Review! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
